endlessreachfandomcom-20200215-history
Lupis
Lupis is the progenitor of the 9 werewolf bloodlines and the second Mammalia Demoni the first being his brother Dryfus and the third being his younger brother Fenris. Lupis and his brothers are special among Demon's as their demonic ability is that to warp and contort their flesh into any mammal or any creature that fits within the criteria of mammal. Lupis is the wolf, his name changes over over time but the one he feels most comfortable with is Lupus/Lupis Dei. In addition to the ability to warp and contort his flesh, Lupis and his brothers have the ability to easily change any Nephilim into their kind, Mammalia Demoni. The two methods of transference, Blood and Saliva. A bite from Lupis will turn you into somesort of mammalian skin walker, dependant on what form he is in when he bites you. The second mode of transference is blood, either to be born from Lupis' bloodline or to ingest a quantifiable amount. This gives you the blueprint of Lupis' power however the individual representations are formed from a combination of the subjects overall sense and the amount/variant of power transferred. Lupis being a level 3 (Seraphim level) Demon is able to Glamour, meaning he has a human visage and a demonic one that overlap and possess the same amount of space, attributes of both being able to be used on command whenever he wishes. However to keep his profile low and to maximise on his power output he rather uses his innate ability to turn human, hiding his power level from other sensor types, only appearing as a human, although it partially limits his powers. The 9 tribes of Lupis Lupis sired 9 (10) Children so far. # Wyndryl Wone - Welsh/Celtic ethnicity, ability to spend most days as a bipedal anthropomorphic wolf-demon. # Germanic/Baltic- # Dacian # Thracian # Anatolian # Habitus Sexa- Roman ethnicity, ability to near instantaneously transform any part of his body into a wolfen mode. # Hierr Sept- Gaullic ethnicity, ability to charge up the amount of vital energy and lunar rays during the Lunar cycle to access a wolf form increasing all parameters. # Spanish/Iberian #Japanese/Russian The Bloodline of Hierr 348BC-Hierr♂ the seventh son of Lupis (1st Alpha Sept) >291BC- Thyst♀ First child and daughter of Hierr >>242BC- Pylum♂ Son of Thyst >>239BC- Jaid♀ Daughter of Thyst >278BC- Lokane♂ the Lesser, first son of Hierr (2nd Alpha) >234BC- Dwailin♂ son of Lokane (3rd Alpha) >>182BC- Garna♀ daughter of Dwailin >>133BC- Kilbane♂ son of Garna (5th Alpha) >>70BC- Adius♂ son of Kilbane >>15AD- Sparda♂ son of Kilbane >>79AD- Kelvar♂ son of Kilbane >>120BC- Selene♀ daughter of Garna >168BC- Setti♂ son of Dwalin (4th Alpha) >117BC- Saphi♀ daughter of Setti >99BC- Viron Menta♂ son of Setti (6th Alpha) >42BC- Rei Shon♂ son of Viron (7th Alpha) >13AD- Aria♂ son of Rei (8th Alpha) >63AD Mina♀ daughter of Aria >67AD Tanza♀ daughter of Aria >72AD Rubia♀ daughter of Aria >77AD Topa♀ daughter of Aria >83AD Opa and Perl♀ twin daughters of Aria >85AD Orma♀ daughter of Aria >86AD Emera♀ daughter of Aria >87AD Urka♀ daughter of Aria >88AD- Sey Ting♂ son of Aria (9th Alpha) >126AD- Locain♂ son of Sey >126AD- Plase♀ daughter of Sey Category:Lykos